Not What We Were Expecting
by shixen
Summary: When Takashi set off to rescue little Alice he comes across unexpected help in the form of Teddy Lupin-Black, a foreign seven year old, suprisingly adept at handling the situation they are in, Better Summary inside. May be SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own High school Of The Dead. Deal with it.**

**Summary: When Takashi sets out to save little Alice he finds unexpected help in the form of Teddy Lupin-Black, a seven year old who is surprisingly adept at handling the situation they find themselves in who claims he learnt all his skills from a mysterious figure he refers to as 'My Harry'. Will they ever meet this Harry? Is he even alive? And what will happen to them? Who knows!.**

**Warnings: Gore, Language, Violence, May be SLASH but I haven't worked out the pairings yet, May be Bashing, I am bad at updating, so slow updates.**

Small feet padded quickly and lightly over the concrete fencing, below them the lurching groan of the un-dead rang throughout the neighbourhood. The owner of the feet, Teddy Lupin-Black, screwed up his face in concentration. He inched closer and closer to the small girl on the ground, crying over the death of her father, slowly being surrounded by those_ things. _Finally he reached her when a motorbike crashed through the gate, the driver was thrown off and several _things_ were taken down by the out of control vehicle.

"Shit!" the driver yelled, he pulled out a bat and started swinging at the things that had been attracted by the sound. Steady crunches rang out as the driver slowly made his way through the throng of _things_ towards the little girl. He stood over her and batted away any of the zombie like corpses that drew near, his head twisted around wildly as he searched for an escape route.

"Pssst!" Teddy hissed at him, the Driver looked up and Teddy gestured for the girl. The driver lifted her up and almost threw her at Teddy, he steadied her on the wall before hoisting her up on his back. She looked about 5, almost 3 years younger than him but he bore her weight with ease, something he can thank his biological father for, werewolf genes. He motioned the boy up on the wall beside him and put a finger to his lips. The Driver nodded his head and removed the bike helmet. It was a boy, a teenage, probably only a few years younger than his Harry. Teddy reached for the helmet and snatched it out of the boys hands, with a small bit of his werewolf strength he hurled it into the yard of one of the neighbouring houses, it landed with a loud rattling noise, drawing the attention of the _things_ and the space around Teddy and the boy cleared slightly. In very low, hushed tones Teddy started to whisper to the boy,

"We gotta get you and the girl outta here, where did you come from?" he asked, the boy looked startled at his question,

"I'm holed up with a bunch of friends at a house just up the road, and what do you mean me and the girl? You're just a kid you need help," he whispered furiously. Teddy raised an eyebrow at him.

"this coming from the guy who just crashed a motorbike through a gate? Besides I'll be fine on my own, my Harry taught me well, It's been a couple of hours since we got split up and I've been fine so far, but I'll be weighed down by the girl." The boy looked at him in slight shock before nodding in reluctant acceptance at Teddy's statement.

"alright I'll take the girl with me, but first we gotta work out how to get back without being eaten." The boy looked down at the things clambering at the wall in disgust before furrowing his brow, concentrating.

All of a sudden a loud roar came from down the street, as a massive Humvee came roaring down, several shots rang out and Teddy saw some of the un-dead drop to the ground. The truck pulled up by the fence he and the boy were perched on and a hatch opened up the top, a girl stuck her head out, gesturing wildly at the boy,

"Come on Takashi! Hurry!" The boy, Takashi nodded in reply and jumped to the roof of the Humvee, he turned back to Teddy who was preparing to send the girl over, who at this point was crying silently on his back.

"Come with us!" Takashi shouted to him, he stood staring at Teddy beseechingly from the roof of the truck, "we'll help you find your friend,". Teddy sighed and jumped to the truck, he landed lightly next to Takashi and nodded at him, Takashi Smiled in relief and jumped down the hatch, teddy dropped the girl down into his arms and jumped down after he moved out of the way.

He took a seat at the back of the truck, he shook his head like a wet dog and settled down, a dog, which had previously been nestled in the neck line of Takashi's shirt, padded up to him,

"Ruff!" It barked at him before settling in his lap, "whatever" he replied, stroking its' head. He felt the tension slowly leak from his shoulders, he raised his head to look at the group of teenagers staring at him curiously from the front of the truck, The only adult full immersed in the running over of as many things she could hit. Teddy met their gazes with his own. He grinned.

"Sup! I'm Teddy Lupin-Black, lovely weather we're having Innit!"

**Tee Hee Teddy you silly boy. What will change now that the gang has some extra help?**


	2. Author's Note: Up For Adoption

Hey guys!

I really want to thank you for all the favourites and follows for this story. It really means a lot to me how much you all enjoy this idea. Unfortunately I won't be able to continue this story myself due to conflicts of time and interests so I am putting it up for adoption! Anybody will be able to adopt and if they message me I'd be happy to give them some input on what I had planned for the story when I wrote it. Also I'd be happy to Beta for anyone and I'd definitely follow the story. So message me if you're interested and I'll send out another update when something has been decided.

Thank you all so much for your interest and hopefully this story will be adopted soon!

Shixen.


End file.
